Story Arcs
This is the list of Story Arcs and their corresponding summaries, for the OVERLORD main storyline. The list also includes the number of light novel volumes, manga chapters, anime episodes and specials the story arc has. The Undead King Arc The Undead King Arc is the first major story arc in the Overlord series. This arc introduces Momonga, an average salary man who spends most of his time playing the game of YGGDRASIL that is about to shut down, who was suddenly transformed into his avatar and his NPC's came to life, he must struggle to survive this new world or decided to take over this new world. *Light Novels: Overlord Volume 1 *Manga Chapters: 01, 02, 03, 04 *Anime Episodes: n/a The Undead King Arc The Dark Warrior Arc is a major story arc in the Overlord series. This arc is about Ainz Ooal Gown and Narberal Gamma under their adventurer persona by the name of Momon and Nabe are on a mission to become famous adventurer so that they can earn some money, fame, influence and also to learn more about this new world. *Light Novels: Overlord Volume 2 *Manga Chapters: 05 *Anime Episodes: n/a The Bloody Valkyrie Arc The Bloody Valkyrie Arc is a major story arc in the Overlord series. This arc is about Ainz Ooal Gown stopping Shalltear Bloodfallen's rebellion before she cause more problem to him and also jeopardize his future plan in the new world. *Light Novels: Overlord Volume 3 *Manga Chapters: n/a *Anime Episodes: n/a The Lizard Man Heroes Arc The Lizard Man Heroes Arc is a major story arc in the Overlord series. This arc is introduces Zaryusu Shasha, a lizardmen of the Green Claw Tribe trying to unite and save the lizardman tribes from total annihilation in order fight against the undead forces of Nazarick. *Light Novels: Overlord Volume 4 *Manga Chapters: n/a *Anime Episodes: n/a The Men in the Kingdom Arc The Men in the Kingdom Arc is a major story arc in the Overlord series. This arc introduces Climb, a personal knight of princess Reneer, who want to become stronger while Sebas Tian gets involved with a criminal organization called Eight Fingers. In the half of the story arc, Sebas Tian when to save Toilé and fight against the Six Arms while Yaldabaoth threatens Re-Estize Kingdom with his demon army in total pandemonium. *Light Novels: Overlord Volume 5 and Overlord Volume 6 *Manga Chapters: n/a *Anime Episodes: n/a The Invaders of the Great Tomb Arc The Invaders of the Great Tomb Arc is a major story arc in the Overlord series. This arc is about Foresight, a worker group who volunteered to explore and investigate a mysterious large tomb. Unknown to them, they facing their certain death by exploring the headquarters of Ainz Ooal Gown. *Light Novels: Overlord Volume 7 *Manga Chapters: n/a *Anime Episodes: n/a The Two Leaders Arc The Two Leaders Arc is a side story in the Overlord series. This arc is about Enri Emmot becoming the new matriarch of Carne Village and the daily life of Nazarick. *Light Novels: Overlord Volume 8 *Manga Chapters: n/a *Anime Episodes: n/a Category:Story Arcs